


We Should Stop

by Clexxa



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Arguments, F/F, Jealousy, Moving On, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexxa/pseuds/Clexxa
Summary: What happens when Penelope walls are up again and Josie’s stubbornness gets ahead of her. Will they finally move on??{Takes place after ep 12}





	1. Chapter 1

Penelope searched up and down the hallways for about maybe 3 times now. She was already a little nervous about seeing Josie but she couldn’t handle all the emotions and feelings after the kiss they shared so she just went out on a limb and decided to actually talk to her. 

 

The sun seemed to be setting very quickly seeing that the school was getting darker by the minute or maybe it was just her.  
She stopped at Josie and Lizzie’s room door procrastinating .. “Should I just drop it” she said sighing. As she turned around the door swung open. Once she turned around she was met with someone she didn’t expect to be coming out of the twins room. Hope. 

 

“Umm .... hey” Hope struggled to get out. Confused on why Penelope was standing outside the door. Penelope noticed her face slightly flushed and she looked .... happy??

“Hey” penelope said giving her an actual genuine smile. I mean she did start to kind of like her after the whole avengers squad thing.

 

“Umm why is satan standing outside my door” Penelope heard Lizzie say stepping out beside hope. She rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hip ready to argue. She was definitely in the mood. 

 

“Hi to you too blondie” she winked. “But I was actually trying to find Josie” 

“Sorry she isn’t available at the moment, but feel free to steal someone else’s mortal soul” Lizzie said teasing her.

“Hope” penelope said with the an unamused expression written on her face. For some reason she knew Hope would tell her were she was. 

“She’s in the kitchen” Hope said giving Lizzie a quick glance knowing she was gonna over react. 

 

“HOPE how could yo-

“Thanks!!“ She said quickly walking away before Lizzie could start another argument. And also to catch Josie before she ended up god knows were. 

As Penelope walked to the kitchen she felt her heart beating a little faster. She obviously ignored it though she had the nonchalant Penelope back up and running so Josie wouldn’t notice anyway. As she got closer she heard Josie’s voice along with another familiar one. Ahh MG.

As she walked in she laid her eyes on Josie and quickly inhaled deeply. She definitely doesn’t know how she’s gonna get through this “talk” with her looking like that. 

“Hey MG” Penelope said smiling she actually missed hanging with her friend after everything that’s been going on. 

“Oh what’s up peez , what’re you doing down here” he said wearing a wide smile. 

“Nothing just wondering how about you” she said taking a quick look at Josie. Josie Noticed she got caught staring and quickly turned around to lean over the sink. Penelope fought the smirk creeping at her lips. 

“Oh Same was just catching up with Jo for a bit but , Im gonna actually head to bed” he said yawning. He gave Josie a quick hug and a soft hit to Penelope’s shoulder as he left the two girls alone. As Penelope stepped fully into the kitchen , walking towards Josie slowly she heard her breath hitch and she quickly turned around. They were facing eachother now. Penelope tried to read her but came up with nothing. Josie broke eye contact first and quickly tried to brush past Penelope and go to her room. But Penelope wasn’t taking no for a answer today. She quickly grabbed Josie’s arm and pushed her back. Josie’s face was a mixture of confusion and anger. 

“What are you doing” Josie said coldly. Penelope just continued to walk into her personal space causing Josie to step back every time. 

“Look Penelope if you came here to talk about the kiss or anything that’s been going on with us I’m not in the mood for it I just wanna go to my room an-

Josie was cut off by Penelope shoving her into the edge of the sink a bit to aggressively for the Penelope she was use to. Josie looked into Penelope’s eyes and saw nothing but rage and darkness. She was fucked.

 

“Josie I’ve been dealing with your shit every since the kiss on your birthday” she said her voice deepening at every word. Her hand gently caressing the buttons on Josie’s blouse moving down at the slowest pace ever.

“That time it was mistake and there was no need to discuss it you said” Penelope doesn’t know who’s talking right now but the way Josie’s trembling under her keeps her going. As she leaned into Josie’s ear she whispered. 

“This time I’m not falling for the lies you keep feeding yourself” 

Josie hated the power Penelope had over her body and she hated it even more that she was turned on to the max. She felt Penelope’s hand travel to the waist band of her skirt and she knows were this will lead. And as much as she should stop what’s going on she doesn’t. It’s not like Penelope would stop her actions either.

 

“Penelope” was all Josie could get out as she felt her neck getting sucked on at every angle. She had to bite her lip to stop a moan from slipping out.

“What do I have to do to prove that I want you” Penelope growled she removed her mouth from Jose’s neck and instead wrapped her hand around it. She held Josie’s eyes before tightening her grip and begin kissing up her jaw skipping over her lips and kissing up the other side. Josie was a hot mess at this point she was stuck between complete shock and being completely sure that her underwear were to done for. She never seen this aggression from Penelope she had only been sweet and gentle with her.

“Penelope we should stop” She doesn’t know how or were it came from but Josie was just so use to saying that line every time they ended up in a situation like this. 

Penelope stoped her actions and looked at Josie with the most heartbreaking expression and before Josie could say anything Penelope was sticking her tongue into Jose’s mouth putting her all into the kiss. They sucked and nipped and bit all over each others lips before pulling back to catch their breath. Josie had changed her mind they definitely shouldn’t stop she missed kissing Penelope she never failed to take her breath away.

“Should we stop now” Penelope said seductively. Hiding the insecurity behind that question. Josie shook her head and pulled Penelope in for another breathtaking kiss until she felt Penelope’s hand dip into her panties and slowly start gathering all the wetness and running it over her clit. Josie couldn’t hold back her moans now. Holding onto Penelope’s neck for dear life she finally began to be vocal.

“Penelope please let’s go to your roo-“ she was cut off once again by Penelope’s fingers ramming into her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she wrapped a leg around Penelope’s waist. It had been a while for Josie so she was sure she was gonna cum any minute now , and right when she bit into Penelope’s shoulder to silence her screams and cries Penelope pulled her fingers out and stepped back. Josie almost launched herself at Penelope until she spoke. 

“Until you admit that the kiss on your birthday... the kiss at the talent show and even this one wasn’t a mistake .... you’ll never feel this way again. And you definitely won’t be seeing me chase after you anymore.”

And with that Penelope turned and walked away fixing herself up on the way out. Josie was left dumbfounded, with Her back against the edge of the sink , hair wild , lips bruised from all the kissing, chest heaving and most importantly with an abandoned orgasm. She had a lot to think about.


	2. {Maybe it was}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope finds out about Josie’s crush on hope. And more! So just read lol.

Josie left out for breakfast right after hoping out the shower. She couldn’t really sleep the night before to much (Penelope) on her mind. She was ready to takle the day mostly to distract her but to be honest she was already prepared for all the tests and exams coming up so it was nothing to really worry about. As she walked into the lunchroom she immediately spotted hope and landon staring into eachothers eyes for god knows how long. She tried not to cringe but she failed. As she moved her way to the back of the line she saw Penelope and MG laughing about something as they sat there trays down at a table. She tried not to think about last night but how could she not. 

 

“Your so whipped over her it’s honestly disturbing” She heard Penelope say to MG almost chocking as she went from laughing so hard.

“Hey , ok ok fine I’ll give you that one but let’s not act like your not in love with a specific Saltzman either”.

She watched Penelope’s face go from amused and laughing to red and blushing she didn’t understand why she still had that affect on her. After MG’s clapback she didn’t want to hear anymore of their conversation so she picked up her tray and sat close to hope and Landon a few rows down. She analyzed the spoon full of cereal in her face before welcoming it into her mouth. 

 

“Hey” she heard a voice in front of her. As she looked up she realized Hope was standing over her wearing a cute smile. 

“Hey”, Josie said in the middle of chewing. “Why aren’t you with Landon”.

“Sorry I didn’t know I had to be by his hip every wear he goes” Hope said with a teasing smile. Josie smirked.

“Do you wanna sit??” Josie asked hesitantly not sure if Hope would even wanna sit with her after the news was out about what she did.

“Yeah I actually wanna talk to you” Hope said making direct eye contact trying to read any nervousness or hesitation. 

“Umm ok , what’s up” She was becoming nervous as she saw people staring at them and whispering in others ear. ‘What the hell is going on’ she thought to herself. Until suddenly something clicked.

“Wait did you tell some-

“Did you tell someone-

They said at the same time. Someone had spilled the beans about Josie liking hope years ago. She was so so fucked. Josie watched one of the girls from Penelope’s coven walk over to her and whisper in her ear, making direct eye contact with hope. She didn’t know why but she really really didn’t want Penelope to know. Her heart was racing. She looked at hope who was looking back at her. Concern was what Josie saw in hope’s face. Penelope had already found a seat to herself seeing that MG and the rest of people she was with had went to class early. She didn’t even peek at Josie she didn’t even look ..... hurt. Josie was so bothered she couldn’t even hide it. This is a reason she didn’t want to talk to Penelope about anything..... she didn’t even care.

“Hope would you mind doing me a quick favor?” Josie said with all seriousness.

“Um everyone knows about the secret and you want a favor? Does it have anything to do with I don’t know brainwashing everybody”.

“No it doesn’t... actually I don’t really care that they know, anymore but- come with me to Penelope’s table”. Josie said changing the subject as she stared at Penelope eating peacefully.

“At who’s table?” Hope said with a smirk she was surprised that Josie even said Penelope’s actual name instead of satin or ‘she who shall not be named’.

“God Hope just come and follow my lead , but you speak first”. Josie said as she got up from her table and Hope followed suit.

“Hey Penelope!!” Hope said way to high pitched for anyone to not be suspicious.

They sat opposite from Penelope and waited patiently for a reaction. 

“Uhh why is the biggest couple in the school sitting in front of me right now” Penelope said with a smirk not meeting Josie’s eyes once just hope’s.

“What are you talking ab-“ Hope started.

“How did you find out!!” Josie said cutting hope off looking at Penelope to see if she’ll meet her eyes. She obviously knew who told her it was one of her minions but she just wanted to make conversation.

Penelope looked down at her tray before meeting Josie’s eyes, clearly seeing what Josie was trying to do. Her face changed from an unreadable expression to a mysterious and dangerous smirk.

“Jojo did you clean the tables last night after we finished? .....Oh wait that’s right” Penelope said smirking at every word she said.

“You didn’t cu-

“Penelope!” Was all Josie could get out, cutting her off before she embarrassed her. There was really no point she’s sure Hope knew what she was gonna say. Josie glanced at hope Who’s eyes were wide , taking a sip of the water in front of her. She wasn’t thirsty.

“Oh sorry hope” Penelope said with fake sympathy.

“Uhhh” Is the only thing that could come out of Hope’s mouth.

“Ok! this got awkward quickly ” Penelope said chuckling with an amused expression mostly because of Josie’s face.

“Hope don’t wait for me” was all Josie had said before standing up and grabbing Penelope’s arm to take her somewhere no one would hear them talking.

They ended up in an empty classroom but they knew they had to make it quick , kids were starting to go to there classes now.

Penelope closed the door behind her and stared into Josie’s back waiting for her turn around , she was easy to read now.

“What the hell did you gain from that back there” Josie said trying not to be too loud. Penelope looked at her like she was about to rip her apart.

“Your so full of shit Josie , instead of talking to me you go and get with Hope??” Penelope said her voice raising. She couldn’t hide her emotions anymore.

“Me and Hope aren’t even together , but I watched one of your little minions tell you that and you couldn’t even act hurt .... so how are you now?”. Josie said her feelings were hurt she couldn’t lie. She thought this whole thing Penelope was putting on right now was an act.

“I know why” Josie said walking closer to Penelope. 

“Cause you don’t ‘want me’ like you claim , you just want my heart in your hands so you can crush It again”. Josie said trying to keep her tears from falling.

“What we had Penelope...... YOU destroyed it , and now we’re never gonna get it back”. Josie said looking into Penelope’s eyes. 

Josie noticed that Penelope couldn’t even form a sentence after her rant. She shook her head As she walked to the door she took a deep breathe refusing to look at Penelope again. And left.

Penelope wiped her tears away knowing that the conversation they just had was gonna make her more evil. Knowing she was giving up on Josie everyday , knowing she was that close to leaving her alone for good. She didn’t understand how she could be so blind. Blind to the fact that everything she did was for her or because of her. She made her way out of the classroom. Her walls were back up and her mind wasn’t right. ‘Maybe it’s times to move on’ Penelope thought to herself. And maybe it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy you guys enjoyed chp 1 thanks for the support and kudos ♥️. Also sorry for the angst but it was necessary lol.


	3. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just read ;).

She was sure that if anyone was awake they’d be heard. But she didn’t care she was to caught up in the random girls tongue working between her legs. 

“Mhmm fuck , keep going” Penelope said orgasm approaching quickly. 

There was this girl who constantly hit on Penelope that she ignored for years. But because she needed some spice in her life and, who was she kidding to get laid she finally gave in. Sadly she didn’t know anything about the girl but she was really attractive , that’s all that mattered to Penelope half an hour ago. What was her name? Debbie dar- she didn’t know there was no point in trying to remember now.

“Yes!!! Mhmmm” Penelope cried trying her best to stay quiet. It was about 2 in the morning everyone was sleeping. And she definitely didn’t want to wake anyone.

As she came down from her high the girl pulled Penelope’s pants back up. She kissed Penelope with all tongue and teeth, the kiss was sloppy but hot. Penelope could taste her self from the kiss, biting the girls bottom lip until she drew blood.

“Your so sexy” the girl said to Penelope with literal heart eyes. 

Penelope knew she shouldn’t have gave into having sex with the girl knowing that she probably wanted something more. But what could she say, she was a horny teenager.

She closed her eyes when she felt the girl start to suck bruises on her neck. She knew it was a pain trying to hide and cover up hickey’s but at that very moment she couldn’t bring herself to stop the girl. 

“We sh-should definitely do th-is again” the girl said kissing up Penelope’s jaw.  
Penelope stared into the girls eyes amused. 

“What was your name again” Penelope said not embarrassed at all. She was wearing a smirk as she waited for an answer. 

“Dani” she said confidently taking it that Penelope asking her her name meant they’d have more moments together.

“Mhm” Penelope said pecking Dani’s lips. Before she whispered in her ear.

“Go down on me like that again... and we can do this as many times as you want” Penelope said knowing the affect she had on the girl in front of her. She heard her breathe hitche and her body stilled. Penelope tried her hardest not to laugh at how easy she was to turn on. This girl was gonna be fun.

——

The next day Penelope woke up feeling like she slept for only 30 minutes. She got up anyway and made her way to the bathroom. Once she got off the toilet she brushed her teeth forgetting the fact that she had sex with someone last night. Because the hickey’s on her neck are telling its own story. She rinsed her mouth out and brushed her fingers over the red circular bruises. The memories were coming back to her now. Dani.

“Fuck!” She said to herself remembering how she knew the hickey’s were gonna be hard to hide.

Once she got out the shower she threw on an button up making sure to button it to the top and some jeans and headed out to class. Running late as usual.

——

She was exhausted by the time she had got to her last class. Which just so happens to be with Josie AND Dani. ‘What a fucking coincidence’ she thought to herself. After literally running through crowds trying to make it to class on time she was sweating through her shirt. She unbuttoned the first two buttons, Fully forgetting that she was sporting some very visible hickey’s. 

“Ahh, nice of you to join us miss park have a seat” the teacher said loudly enough so the whole class could look at her. She had caught Dani’s eyes first who’s were on her every since she walked in. She noticed she was blushing as she looked down to continue doing her work. She chose not to look at Josie but she felt her eyes on her. She wanted to get done with this class pretending neither of them existed.

“Ok class, now that Penelope decided to join us we can now start our lesson” the teacher said.

Penelope rolled her eyes as the older woman at the white board starting rambling about random things. Until she felt something lightly hit her back. She turned around to Dani mouthing ‘Read it now’ as she pointed to a paper ball. She picked it up and read it.

“Button your shirt your evil ex is staring at my fine work” Penelope read under her breathe. Her eyes went wide as she looked over at Josie looking at her with pure anger and disbelief. She saw a hint of hurt in her face too but how could Penelope sit there and care. She was the one that kept throwing them never getting back together in her face. It had been a week since they talked. And Josie seemed to be doing just fine with hope. 

Penelope let out an annoyed groan. She was so tired and she didn’t feel like dealing with neither one of the girls. She just wanted to sleep. Once she felt her eyes giving up on her she just said fuck it if she gets an F then so be it. She looked around suspiciously as she buttoned her shirt back up, and put her head down. She tuned out the teachers rambling and fell asleep in less than 2 minutes.

“You know we’re never getting back together right”

“Go away evil one” 

“I hate you” 

Penelope shot up as she heard the bell ring. Her heart was racing as she saw everyone leaving quietly, looking at her like she was crazy. 

“What the hell is going on with me” she said under her breathe. 

She got up and collected her things. Not realizing that the teacher was watching her from up front. Penelope let out another annoyed groan before walking up to her. 

“I think you know what I’m going to say park, you will not get a pass from the work we finished today, it’s due Monday as soon as you walk in. You looked really tired so I just let you sleep but don’t think this is going to be a normal thing now, sleeping in class”.

“Thank you, I promise it won’t happen again”. Penelope said relieved she didn’t say she couldn’t turn the work in at all. 

As she made her way out of the classroom she remembered the “dream” she had. All the things Josie had said to her that made her feel like nothing but shit. It just made Penelope more angry that she was still thinking about her. She made a reminder in her head to get waisted this weekend it always helped.

Once Penelope made it to her room she sighed as she went to turn the nob, it had been a long day. And as much as she hated to admit it, she missed Josie. But she was trying so hard not too. At least she was trying she thought to herself.

“What took you so long, I missed you” Dani said getting up from Penelope’s bed to welcome her.

She was too shocked to react to the kisses Dani was placing all over her face. How the hell did this girl even get in her room. (We’ll never know)

“Dude, why are you stalking me” Penelope said chuckling a little as she struggled to get her words out by Dani dragging her backwards by the collar to the bed. She was too tired to even take control. ‘Bottom Penelope it is’ she said in her head.

“I know that your tired so let me take care of you” Dani said straddling Penelope with her hands waiting at her waist band.

Penelope saw nothing but admiration in the girls eyes above her. She felt guilt rush through her body, thinking of her times with Josie at that very moment. The times were Josie would shyly ask Penelope to do certain things or could she do certain things while they were intimate. It made her heart swell and before she could crack a smile from the old memories, she pulled Dani down giving her a breathe taking kiss as her way of giving her more than permission to do whatever she wanted to her. And so Dani tried.

She pulled back from the kiss and inhaled sharply. Trying her best to not let her emotions show. Because who was she kidding Penelope was impossible to not fall for. 

As Dani started to unbutton Penelope’s pants pulling them down slowly to tease her a bit, Penelope unbuttoned her own shirt and threw it across the room leaving her bra on for now.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!

Penelope quickly pushed Dani off her and pulled her pants up forgetting she was shirtless as she got up hesitantly wide eyed trying to give the girl some time to fix herself up.

KNOCK KNOCK!! 

“Fuck!” Penelope ran to the door swinging it open at the same timing as Dani who tried to quickly run to the other side of the room to hide. But there was no point Dani was standing directly behind Penelope looking like a deer caught in headlights. And Penelope was speechless as she stared at the person in front of her. It was Josie. Josie’s eyes darted from Penelope’s to Dani’s before Penelope closed the door enough to hide the side of her room were dani was and also her half naked body.

The awkward silence was killing her, she couldn’t look Josie in the eyes once she saw tears forming in them. She felt guilt once again rush through her body as she watched Josie quickly walk away. Josie was truly driving her insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise next chapter there’ll be more poise interactions 😭. And less angst. They just have a lot of stuff to work out so stick in there guys haha. Tell me what you think! 
> 
> Ps. ( don’t hate Penelope she’s hurting).


	4. Let’s play a game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 months later and I decided I like this story to much to abandon it lol. Btw this chp is less angst ;) enjoy.

12:30 AM

Josie woke up feeling like absolute shit. She wanted to stay in bed all day but she knew Lizzie wasn’t gonna let that happen. As she stood up to stretch she remembered seeing Penelope with that ‘thing’ and how her heart crushed. She didn’t actually expect Penelope to move on even after what she said, but jokes on her.

“Omg, you finally arose from the dead” Lizzie said sarcastically rolling her eyes at Josie.

“Haha very funny, what time is it?”

“Anyways sister, you and I are going to Rafs party tonight and before you say anything yes I am completely over him” said Lizzie with her head held high.

“Uh, Lizzie I actually don’t think I wanna go I’m ti-“

“We should start finding our outfits early right?” 

“Lizzie I-“

“Yeah I was thinking the same thing, why wait till last minute.” Lizzie said completely ignoring Josie as she flipped through the hangers of clothes in her closet, an excited smile plastered on her face.

Josie sighed as she fell back into bed covering her face with her pillow.   
___

Lizzie had already left out for the party by the time Josie had found a decent outfit to wear. She settled for something simple, a short skirt with an white blouse covered over by a nice wrinkled free blazer. She was never the dressing up type, especially for parties.

As Josie made her way through the hallways with the rest of the kids sneaking out to the “secret” party in the woods. She saw Penelope leading the crowd up front. She quickly inhaled sharply telling herself that she was not gonna be an emotional wreck at this party. Definitely not over her Ex who clearly moved on from her. 

Once they made it to the woods it seemed as if everyone needed to blow off some steam. At every corner someone was either puking from over drinking themselves or making out with someone else’s girlfriend or boyfriend. Josie already hated it.

Once she spotted hope and Lizzie she made her way over to see what they and the few other people who weren’t drunk out of their minds were looking at. Once she saw she regretted coming to this part even more.

In the center of the crowd there was a very drunk Penelope with her arm draped over Dani’s neck. Penelope had the whole crowd laughing at her horrible jokes while planting sloppy wet kisses on Dani’s face in between them. Dani on the other hand didn’t look to comfortable once she spotted Josie staring at them from the crowd she had just pushed her way through. Dani whispered something in Penelope’s ear that made her look right into Josie’s eyes. She saw Penelope’s mood change from bubbly to unreadable in a split second.

She watched as Penelope took another swig from the half empty bottle she had in her hand, still holding eye contact with her. And because of that small action Josie knew Penelope was about to do something stupid. She knew Penelope only got this drunk when she had to much on her mind or she wanted to forget something, she put two and two together.

Penelope stood herself up with Dani right at her hip. Josie was really letting this Dani girl get to her, even if she knew she was just a fuck buddy to Penelope.

“Ok, how about .... we all play a game yeah?” Penelope said making the crowd cheer.

“Oh god” Hope said. “Where the hell is Raf isn’t this his party” 

“Oh, he wondered off with some random girl like 10 minutes ago...i so could’ve saved this cute outfit” Lizzie murmured.

Josie ignored Hope and Lizzie’s comments. She was too busy trying to figure out what Penelope was about to do.

“Everyone here has to play truth or dare and if you don’t your kicked” Penelope said smirking at Dani.

“Penelope I don’t think this is a good idea” Dani whispered trying her hardest not to be controlling.

“It’s fine it’ll be fun” She said giving Dani a quick peck before gathering everyone in a circle around the campfire.

Josie knew this wasn’t a good idea simply because when Penelope’s drunk she’s extremely honest and she’s probably gonna embarrass someone. That someone might be her.

Once everyone gathered around the fire Dani moved closer to Penelope, placing her hand on her thigh to give off that she’s her’s. Josie didn’t know how much more she could take of it before she exploded.

“Ok who wants to ask me first” Penelope asked the crowd.

“Me over here” Lizzie said loudly.

Josie’s heart started racing what the hell was lizzie doing. 

“Ohh blondie’s bold, give me a good one” Penelope said smirking.

“Truth or dare” 

“Hmmm... truth” Penelope said.

“Is it true that your using the Daniele girl for sex” Lizzie teased. 

The crowd’s eyes widened as they started to gossip to each other. Josie on the other hand was struggling not to laugh.

“........no, no actually I’m not and it’s Dani asshole” Penelope finally answered now serious.

“Truth or dare Lizzie”

“Dare” Lizzie said quickly still smirking.

“ I dare you to finally notice MG and not focus on every other guy that just wants you for sex” Penelope said with a straight face.

“What ... I-“ Lizzie said shocked.

“Next” Penelope said not wanting to hear anything else from Lizzie.

“Me ... I have one” Hope said unfazed by everything.

“Great , go right ahead” Penelope said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

“Truth or dare” 

“Dare” 

“I dare you to .... hmmm kiss Josie” Hope said. Knowing exactly what her dare was going to be.

“Hope” Josie said wide eyed.

“No” Penelope said shaking her head.

“And can somebody please get me another drink please!!” 

“Awww I never took you as one to back down from anything Penelope, especially not a dare” Hope teased.

“No means no goshh back off” Dani said making everyone look at her like she was crazy.

“Let’s do it” Penelope said with a new drink in her hand taking a swig before getting up.

Josie’s quietly losing her shit. Everyone in the circle is on the edge of their seat. Josie gets up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penelope leaving was hard for me. I was hurt and the motivation was lost. I’m back now and I’ll be updating again :) so stay tuned and let me know what you think!


	5. Butterflies & Chills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween ;)

Seconds went by.

Everyone froze as Penelope walked closer to Josie. Dani was as red as a tomato but no one paid any attention. 

“You know you don’t have to do this” Said Penelope almost losing her balance.

“Penelope i-“

“Are we gonna get a show or what!!” Yelled someone from the crowd.

“Alright fuck this”

Before Josie could even process what Penelope said their lips connected and chills went all through her body. Josie tried to keep up with Penelope as she took control of the kiss, immediately sticking her tongue down her throat. When Penelope bit down on Josies bottom lip she fought hard not to moan into her mouth. Soon enough Penelope backed away looking at Josie like she hadn’t eaten in years. Josie’s breath hitched.

“Wowwww .... that .... was .... HOT!” Said some random person clapping.

“Yeaaa mannn I need a cold shower after that” said another.

“Oh god you boys are disgusting. I’m leaving, this party sucked...my existence is to precious to be just wasted on anything” said Lizzie rolling her eyes.

Once Lizzie started to walk away everyone else started to make their way back to the school except for Dani and Hope. 

“Well... that was something” said Hope.

Penelope held Josie’s gaze before shaking her head as if she forgot something and walked away. Josie started to follow behind her.

“Back off already you’ve done enough” said Dani grabbing Josie’s arm.

“No you need to give Penelope some space, let them talk” Said Hope.

Josie yanked her arm from Dani’s grasp, running off to catch Penelope.

“This is bullshit, she’s gonna keep pushing herself on Penelope I know it” said Dani.

“You need to calm down. I know you like Penelope and all but you follow her around like a lost puppy, her and Josie have to much history and unsolved problems within their relationship to permanently move on right now. You need to understand that” said Hope walking back to the school.

——— ———

Penelope flopped herself on her bed, finally giving her 5th bottle of booze a break. Her head was spinning and she was still feeling butterflies from her kiss with Josie. God how she hated being a softie when it came to her. Before she could drift off into another thought she heard a knock. Fuck, Penelope thought she knew who it was and she didn’t wanna talk right now, she could barely move properly. She drank way to much.

“Penelope, hey I just wanna talk... let me in??” Said Josie.

Penelope knew she wasn’t gonna go away so she made her way to the door tripping when she reached the nob. 

“Hey, you ok” said Josie.

“Yea I’m fine... come in make yourself at homeeeee” Penelope said sarcastically.

Josie walked in closing and locking the door behind her. She sat at Penelope’s desk facing the chair towards her bed. Where she was sat up against her headboard with her eyes closed. Josie tried not to be so nervous.

“Why are you here Josie” mumbled Penelope.

“I just, I just wanted to see were your head was at” 

“Haha, oh so now you care were my heads at huh... interesting” 

Penelope’s eyes were open now staring right into Josie’s eyes. She did not wanna hear any bull shit right now.

“Penelope..... I’m gonna be honest because I’m tired of holding things in and listening to what people think is best for me. Seeing you with Dani made me, so so angry and I tried my hardest not to set her on fire but she was really pushing it with all the touches and the unnecessary kisses. So yes I was jealous, because I know that’s what you want me to say”

Josie finally lifted her head enough to look at Penelope and her heart was honestly gonna burst out of her chest she really just said that.

“Well, yea I knew that from all the murdery looks you gave us, but you pushed me away before that. I just wanna know why you kept being a dick to me Josie” 

Josie saw pure emotion in Penelope’s eyes and at that moment she realized that Penelope’s wasted which means she’ll answer honestly to whatever she asked. Josie was so gonna take advantage of this.

“Penny, do you still love me” 

“I literally never stopped, why do you think I kept bothering you any chance I got. Ugh I literally wanted to be next to you 24/7 Josie”

At this point Josie could see that Penelope was on her way to sleep, hell she probably was half sleep telling her this now. But she felt so many things that she tried locking away to let her pass out now.  
She walked slowly to Penelope’s bed, sitting crisscross in front of her.

“Penelope”

“Yea, yea I’m awake”

“I still love you too” 

Josie smiled nervously not knowing what was going on in Penelope’s head. Penelope stared at her with nothing but admiration. To hear her say that healed so many wounds. She had chills butterflies, all of the above flowing through her body.

“I’m sorry maybe I shouldn’t have said that I’ll go” Josie said nervously.

Before Josie could step foot on the floor Penelope pulled her in for the most sloppiest hottest passionate kiss every. Josie was in heaven. She missed this feeling.

Penelope pushed Josie on her back not breaking the kiss. She pulled away for air before she started kissing down Josie’s cheek down to her neck. Josie was so wet already she should be embarrassed. But that thought vanished once Penelope started sucking on Josie’s weak spot leaving dark marks all over her pulse point and collarbone. Josie was a moaning mess at this point, but she wanting to make sure Penelope was sure about this before she let her do any and everything she wanted. 

“Penny” Josie said with Penelope’s head in her hands.

Penelope stole many pecks before answering.

“Yea JoJo what’s wrong” 

“Are you sure about this, like completely”

“Yes, now shut up” 

Josie wanted to laugh but she couldn’t once she watched Penelope strip herself of her clothes. She started to take her own clothes off, she couldn’t believe this was happening. She was finally gonna get her orgasm.

“You know you were so wrong for leaving me that day in the kitchen, I was so close” said Josie.

“Oh no you totally deserved that, don’t worry, today I’ll give you what you need”

Josie couldn’t even describe how hot it was to hear that. She watched as Penelope made her way between her legs and she did just that and more. Sheets were gripped screams were muffled, and many orgasms took place.

——— ———

Penelope woke up to sunlight beaming through her window and her head pounding. She knew her hangover was gonna whoop her ass today. She sighed as she threw the covers off of her, quickly realizing that she was naked. Not one piece of clothing was present. She covered her body again before turning around. Pieces of her memory from last night flashed through her mind. 

“Holy shit”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’d you guys think? I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Josie saying how she really feels about Penelope?? Crazy right lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! :) hope you enjoyed.


End file.
